


Soft

by healmycorruption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Ficlet, Oral Sex, Sleepiness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healmycorruption/pseuds/healmycorruption
Summary: Pearl wants to make Jasper feel nice and decides to wake her up from her sleep to do so.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Short ficlet written for Jasker hope u like it friend ;) ;)

The steady rise and fall of Jasper’s abdomen as she slept peacefully reminded Pearl of the gentle tide of the ocean on a calm day. She gently brushed a strand of hair out of Jasper’s face and planted a soft kiss on her lips. _Stars, is there a gem in existence more stunning?_ She crawled down to Jasper’s hips, carefully sliding the chunky blanket off of her and exposing her incredible, massive thighs, spread ever so slightly and allowing a breath-taking view of the treasures that lie between them.

Jasper’s vulva was shaved smooth, a human trait she picked up claiming it made her feel messier and slipperier and Pearl couldn’t deny she enjoyed the feel of it. Her crimson inner folds peeked out between plush apricot lips, pretty ruffles that Pearl knew looked even more enticing when drenched in slick arousal. She leaned in and kissed a crimson stripe wrapping around Jasper’s thigh, following it inward with her lips. She carefully moved to nestle herself between those formidable thighs, wider than her own entire body. Jasper’s scent was wonderfully dizzying; a strong, earthy musk that made Pearl’s mouth water. She peppered kisses all over both thighs, trailing up to those pretty folds peaking out so shyly.

“Jasper,” Pearl whispered, nudging her thigh with her cheek. There was a light stirring and a _mmh_ in response. She pressed her lips firmly against a thigh again. “Jasper, sweetie, is this alright?”

A little groan, and then Jasper lifted her head to look down at Pearl. Pearl pressed her lips against her bare pubis, just above the split of her sex, and Jasper nodded and mumbled a little _mhmm_ before laying her head back down. Pearl slid her hands up Jasper’s thighs and parted her vulva, feeling her cheeks grow warm as she admired the beauty of Jasper’s cunt. The bud of her clit was tucked away under a rosy red hood and her rippling inner labia led a path down to her very lightly dampened entrance. So peaceful in a state of sleepy unarousal, so different from the drenched throbbing swollen cunt Pearl had become so familiar with.

Pearl lowered her lips to Jasper’s clit, kissing and flicking her tongue out to drag along the top of her hood. Jasper’s taste and scent were strong in the best possible way; sweetly salty and earthy and so full of pheromones that drew Pearl in deeper every second, clouding her thoughts and amplifying the heat low in her belly. She dragged her tongue down, lapping at Jasper’s folds and and sucking on them before slowly, gently dipping her tongue into Jasper’s core. There was a slight shift of hips and the faintest of whimpers from above and Pearl smiled to herself, moving back up slowly. She drew slow, careful circles around Jasper’s clit with her tongue, occasionally dragging up the length of it before returning to her circles. Her hands rubbed Jasper’s thighs and soft belly as she worked, feeling the shift in stiffness as Jasper’s clit peeked out of the hood concealing it.

Satisfied, Pearl dragged her tongue along the bottom of Jasper’s clit before taking it in her mouth and sucking with a gentle firmness. The softest of whines and exhales told her to keep at it so she gently bobbed her head, skillfully fellating the sensitive bud with lips and tongue. Jasper’s hips rocked against her mouth, seemingly involuntarily, and the soft noises escaping her lips drove Pearl wild. She increased suction and enthusiasm while sliding one of her hands down to Jasper’s wet cunt, slowly pressing three slim fingers into her with ease. She kept her pace gentle, sliding out and back in with care and making sure to angle her fingers upward to hit all of Jasper’s most sensitive spots. Jasper’s panting and gasping came louder now, more frequent, while Pearl swirled her tongue around the nub in her mouth and flicked across it once, twice, three times with the rhythm of her fingers plunging into her molten wet cunt. Before she knew it she plunged in once more with a flick of her tongue and felt Jasper’s cunt clench around her fingers as a gush of fluid burst forth, her thighs clenching tight around her while a sweet, breathy moan filled the room.

Pearl carefully removed her fingers, noting the slick coating them and licking it off with a shudder of perverse pleasure. Jasper’s thighs were trembling and she was breathing heavily as Pearl crawled up to her face, giving her a quick kiss before Jasper wrapped a big meaty arm around her and pulled her in to cuddle, never opening her eyes. Pearl snuggled into her with a satisfied smile and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
